


The trembling moon and the stars unfurled

by Roissy



Category: Jane Eyre - All Media Types, Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: For the Corsets&Lemons kink meme.Prompt being: What Rochester really does with the wife he has locked up in the atticheed the tags





	The trembling moon and the stars unfurled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephades/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
